1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an image forming apparatus, and particularly to an image forming apparatus including a head to discharge droplets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses are used as printers, facsimile machines, copiers, plotters, or multifunction peripherals having, e.g., two or more of the foregoing capabilities. For example, an inkjet recording apparatus is known as an image forming apparatus of a liquid-discharge recording system using a recording head. The recording head includes a liquid discharge head (droplet discharge head) that discharges droplets.
In such an image forming apparatus, dummy discharge (also referred to as preliminary discharge, flushing, and the like) is performed to prevent clogging of nozzles and the like. The dummy discharge is to discharge droplets (dummy discharge droplets), which do not contribute to image forming, at predetermined timing.
For example, an image forming apparatus includes an ink receiver with an opening under nozzles of a recording head, and a shutter device that is mechanically opened and closed in the opening of the ink receiver. After moving the recording head to a print start position, the apparatus repeats the preliminary discharge with the shutter closed, and then opens the shutter to start printing after a discharge amount is stabilized.